


All I Want Is Truth

by ffwriter2018



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, MEVIE, Movie: Descendants 3, malvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: Just a little alternative scene from in the woods, with angst.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	All I Want Is Truth

Evie remained standing there she couldn’t believe what Mal had just told her. Her best friend the person who was her family the one she was in love with. Had lied straight to her face and didn’t seem to be bothered by it. “You lied to Jay. You lied to Carlos, you lied to me Mal.” Evie couldn’t help that her voice had cracked. Tears were steadily falling down her cheek. Anger consumed her turning to Ben. “Did you tell her to lie to us? To lie to the people who have been there since day one. Who loved her for who she was and not who you think she is?” Evie coming face to face with Ben who is standing there shocked. “Evie I didn’t tell her to lie I didn’t know she told you about the plan.” Ben was being honest but that didn’t help Evie any. “Of course she told me we are best friends. Or so I thought we were.”

Mal cuts in “E please we are best friends. I didn’t mean to lie I was trying to do what’s best for Auradon and us.” “Family doesn’t lie to each other Mal. We have lied to other people to survive but we’ve never lied to each other ever. You looked me straight in my eyes and told me you were going to fight to keep the isle open for those kids to have a chance at what we got. Holding back the major part that closing the isle was your idea. Coming over to the isle was the best thing that has happened to us and I’m so grateful to be here living the life I only imagined. Do not get it wrong I never hide or want to forget the fact that I am from the isle.” Evie points to her chest then over Mals head singling to the Isle sobbing just staring at Mal.

Evie jumps when she feels hands resting on her shoulder she turns and sees the tear stricken faces of her brothers.”No matter what my life was or what it becomes I would never turn my back on them like you did when it wasn’t convenient for you.”

Jay cuts in “Evie come on don’t say something you’ll regret later on trust me I know you’re hurt but.” “No, we are supposedly her family we can express our feelings. The isle being available when she ran back there the first time was ok. But it’s not okay when it’s to change the lives of those kids who we promised to help Mal.”Evie was fiercely wiping the tears that rolled down her cheeks her eyes never looking away from Mal.

Evie finally looks away when Mal starts to walk towards her Evie needs to get away from Mal. For the first time in their friendship, she leaves Mal to finish what she started alone. “Evie please come back. I had no choice.” Mal sobs trying to stop Evie as she pushes past her. “You did have a choice but the moment you lied to Me, Carlos and Jay your choice was not your family. Uma said you were only out for yourself. I never thought so but here we are. You are out for yourself and Ben.” Evie left them there. She was headed back to her house to make sure Dizzy and the twins were okay not retreating when Mal was pleading for her to come back. Evie was out of sight when Mal turned around to face the guys she called her brothers.

“I-I’m sorry guys. I was just trying to protect Auradon and our life here from the dangers of the island.” Mal tried but she was cut off. “We grew up over there Mal we don’t need to be protected we know how it’s run.” Carlos pipes up hitting his leg as a way of calling dude. “I’m going to find Evie.” Carlos walks away with his four-legged pal. “Jay?” Mal looks pleadingly at her last family member standing there. “We always said Core Four every day since the first day we got here as a way to remind us of where we came and who we were. We have grown up and changed here that’s expected. What none of us planned on was coming here and losing our family. Cause I will tell you for a fact Evie, Carlos, and I would have stayed there if we knew we would end up in this spot right here right now. Being lied to and made a fool of by our” sister“. This whole blow-up was long overdue Mal. Evie isn’t just hurt by this lie, it’s been all the fibs you don’t think we know the little ones. All the times you blow us off, leave early, come up with excuses. The Core Four that came over that day was over a while ago. We are all hurt but you know why it’s even worse for Evie, she hopped you loved her Mal. She hopped you were in love with her the same way she is with you. So she didn’t just get lied to by a friend she got betrayed by someone who she was in love with.” With that being said Jay walked off leaving Mal and Ben alone.

A few minutes pass before Mal or Ben say anything they both kind of just stand there processing everything. “I have to find a way to fix this. I need to Ben, Auradon is still either asleep or turned to stone. My powers aren’t the only thing that can reverse the spell. I need to find Uma.” Mal says as tears fall she’s pacing back and forth until Ben stops her. “Mal are you sure that’s what you want to focus on, not Evie and the boys. I thought you told Evie and she didn’t feel the same way. That’s why we agreed on you becoming queen.” “I need to reverse this spell before Uma leaves I can’t stop Audrey without her necklace and my powers together.” “Mal” Ben yells but Mal runs off.

She finds Uma and Harry they aren’t going to help after being lied to as well. Unfortunately, Audrey has Celia which makes this battle harder. Mal is fighting her hardest but she’s weak and emotional until Uma helps her. She finally defeats Audrey the spell is reversed in all of Auradon everyone is safe. While all this was happening Evie is at home processing everything that just went down. No matter how hard she tried not to all she could think of was Mal fighting evil Audrey alone. When the boys had reached Evie’s they heard nothing which scared them. They walked around the house calling her name with no response until they found her in the back yard. She had already changed into more comfortable clothes. Make-up had already been removed she was just sitting there with tea crying and thinking. She startled the boys when she spoke.

Her voice thick with tears “The twins are with Dizzy on the couch, they are under the sleeping spell thankfully not turned to stone.” She looks up to Jay who is resting his hand on her shoulder. They all sit in silence except for a sniffle or sob that escapes from Evie. It takes a few minutes for anyone to talk they all take in what had just happened. “I’m sorry for flipping out back there guys. I guess I couldn’t keep in my feelings any longer. How much Mal has changed lying to us, keeping secretes trying to erase where we came from. I just thought Mal and I had a stronger friendship that would last. Ya know?” Evie says with a sniffle looking at the boys.”Evie can I say something but please don’t flip out.” Jay sits up looking at Carlos hoping he would back him up when he says this. “What have you been lying to?” Evie straightedges up anger flashing in her eyes. “No-no Evie we haven’t been lying I promise you. But we think you have been lying, about your feelings for Mal.” Jay finishes looking between Carlos and Evie. “We think you’ve been lying to yourself all this time. You love Mal in more than a friend way. You love Mal the way she’s supposed to love Ben.” Carlos lays his hand on her knee giving her a comforting squeeze before he finishes. “I think Mal lying now is so hard because you feel like you truly lost trust and faith in the person that you were in love with.”

The boys watch Evie trying to gain a sense of how she’s going to react. “You guys figured it out huh?” Evie kinda chuckles starring into the forest causing Jay to look at Carlos with a confused expression. “I think anyone with eyes could sense it, Evie,” Jay said regretting it the moment it left his mouth. “Ya everyone besides the one that it’s meant for. I could never tell her guys. How do you tell your best friend that you are hopelessly in love with her and have been for years? I could never chance ruining our friendship so kept quiet. She was happy and that’s all I ever wanted for her was happiness. Maybe our friendship meant more to me than it ever did to her.” Carlos cut her off “Hey no don’t say that Evie you know how much you mean to her. How much we all mean to her.” “I couldn’t tell her I wanted a happily ever after because I didn’t want to lose my friend. But the place where there should always be a happily ever after was the reasoning my friendship crumbled.” Evie looks between the boys wiping a tear. “Who knows maybe this whole thing is a sign telling me to move on from here and Mal all together. It’s going to be hard guys but I think it’s what I need to do cause I don’t know what else there is.” “Tell her you are in love with her Evie you never know.” Jay pleads but Evie has no chance to respond because the sounds of crying and yelling fill her house. The spell is reversed the three older VK’s go running into the house.

There they find Dizzy hugging the young twin boys all three kids are crying scared. Once the three youngsters spot their older mentors they all go running into their arms, for some sort of comfort. “Evie, what happened? Where are Celia, Mal, and everyone else?” Dizzy frantically asks holding extra tight on to Evie.”Shhh hey, it’s ok you guys are ok. Don’t worry you're safe now.” Evie said as she ran her hand up and down Dizzy’s back. “How do you guys feel?” Carlos looks to the twins and Dizzy. “Kinda tired and hungry but I don’t know what happened.” The twins answered Dizzy nodding in agreement. “Well there was a spell that put everyone to sleep but it has been reversed. You guys are ok now.” Evie answered still holding on to Dizzy who was still trembling slightly. The twins yawned walking into the kitchen with the boys right behind them.

Evie stayed behind a few steps with Dizzy who was looking around. ”What are you looking for Dizzy?” Evie goes to sit on the couch patting the seat beside her signaling for Dizzy to sit. “Where did everyone go, last time I saw you everyone was here. Where’s Celia, Mal, and Uma? What happened was it Audrey that caused the spell? Are we going to be okay here? I wanna go back.” Dizzy rambles hugging herself obviously scared.”Hey-hey Dizzy look at me. You are okay.” Evie takes her hand and lifts Dizzy’s chin so she's looking at her. “You are okay. Yes, Audrey caused the spell but it’s all over now all though I’m not sure how. In regards to Uma and Celia, I’m afraid they were going back to the isle. We found out some truths from Mal and um Celia didn’t want to stay here anymore so she's leaving with Uma, Harry, and Gil. I’m sorry Dizzy.” Evie watched the young girl trying to process everything. Having the two girls come over together was a comfort for each other. Celia and Dizzy reminded Evie of her and Mal’s friendship. “Wait Mal lied, about what?” Dizzy questioned. “You know how the barrier was supposed to be open. And you were going to be able to go back to the isle to see you grandmother.” “Yes. Wait wait I won’t be able to go back for a while?” “No Dizzy. Mal and King Ben want to close the barrier forever. Meaning nobody will be able to come or go ever again. Mal just told us it was her idea to close it.” Evie sees tears falling down the young girls cheek. Just as Evie is about to say something the four boys come walking in.

“Hey, girls how are you?” Jay asks, Evie just shakes her head no giving them a look they know all to well despair. “We’re going to get the twins to our place and get them to sleep. Or do you want us to stay here tonight?” Carlos asks. Before Evie answers, she looks at Dizzy who is looking at the twins like she wants to tell them.” Hey, Diz do you want the boys to stay tonight or just you and me?” Evie pulls Dizzy out of her trance.” Me and you.” Dizzy squeaks out getting up and going to her room. Evie gets up giving the two young boys tight hugs letting them know Dizzy is ok just still scared. She hugs her brothers hoping this night would be over and she’d wake up and not of lost her best friend. “Text us if you girls need anything ok?” Carlos gives her one last right hug. “Evie things will be ok.” Jay turns back giving Evie a wink but the look on his face shows he honestly doesn’t know if that’s the truth. Evie walks the boys out then heads to Dizzy’s room once she gets there Dizzy is sitting on the floor legs curled up to her chest and head resting on her knees.

Evie places her phone down on the floor choosing to sit in front of Dizzy. Dizzy breaks the silence with a question that Evie doesn’t know the answer to. “I want to stay here to have a new good life. I want to stay here with you to grow and start over. But I don’t know if I can knowing that I’ll never see my grandmother again. She wasn’t always nice but the isle is my home, she is my family. But Evie you are my family too. I don’t know what to do. What do I do?” Evie sits there thinking about the best way to answer her question putting her bias aside. She’s putting Dizzy’s happiness first. Evie’s phone is ringing like crazy she glances down and she has a bunch of missed calls from Mal and Ben than a few minutes later Carlos and Jay, but she doesn’t want to talk to them not when she’s about to give Dizzy a sad but honest answer. “I want nothing more than for you to stay here and experience Auradon for all the beauties it has. I want you to grow and be happy here like you deserve to be. I was looking forward to having you, Celia and the twins here with us, but that was before you had to choose one or the other. I can’t tell you what to do because I don’t know what I’m going to do. Like you said the isle is home but Auradon was also my home. Auradon is good but it still has bad in it. It changes people and not always for the best. Just know if you do choose to go back you will never lose me okay. You will always be my little sister.” Evie and Dizzy are crying when Dizzy whispers “I wish I could have both Isle, Auradon, you and grandmother.”

After a few beats, Evie asks Dizzy a question she never thought she would speak. But if Evie thought this night couldn’t change her life anymore here’s one more thing to uproot it.”What if you could have three of the four things you wished for?” Dizzy looks at Evie with a confused look. “What if you could have Me, the isle and your grandmother? My life here in Auradon it changed a lot for me, I’m forever grateful but I don’t think I can stay here being this unhappy and the boys will understand. So if you go back I’m coming with you. If I had to choose my home or Auradon no matter how bad it is I’ll always choose my home.” Evie says matter of factly surprising herself and Dizzy. Dizzy nods her head as she leans forward to give Evie a tight hug when she pulls back she sees Evie’s phone it’s Mal again she noticed all the missed calls and texts. “Hey, Evie your phone is going off again a lot.” “Yea I know I’m not worried about it.” “But there's a lot of missed calls maybe it’s about Celia can you please answer it just in case.” Dizzy pleads. Evie caves answering it. Mal is on the other end of the line “Evie don’t hang up can we please talk. Audrey isn’t doing too good we are in her room the boys have been calling you they are coming here with the twins. Uma is here with Harry and Gil.” “Is Celia there?” Evie cuts her off. “Evie I need to apologize. Yes, Celia is here wi-.” The line is cut off once Evie hangs up. “Was it about Celia is she okay?” Dizzy sits up looking at Evie with hope in her eyes. “Celia is in Audrey’s room with everyone because now Audrey is under a spell.” “Can we go see her.” Dizzy pleads. It’s the last thing Evie wants to do she does not want to see Mal. Evie nods they stand up to leave.

On their way to the room, Dizzy asks “You would leave all this you’re future, clothing line, Jay, Carlos and Mal for just me and a life back on the isle?” Evie squeezes her shoulder “It’s hard thinking about leaving it all for good but if no more of you kids get the chance to experience this life here then I don’t want it anymore. If they can’t find a way to give you kids an opportunity of hope then yup I’ll leave it all. The isle was tough but no matter what they never forgot about their own. And I’m sure the boys will be just fine without me here.” Dizzy just nods her not wanting to ask why Evie didn’t mention Mal. Once they got to Audrey’s room Dizzy and Celia ran to each other making sure they were each okay. Evie couldn’t even look at Mal or Ben so she walked over to Uma, Harry and the boys giving them each a hug. She turns to talk at Uma. “Are you ok? Is Audrey going to be okay?” She sits next to Audrey taking her hand. Uma is a little surprised when Evie directs the question to her and not Mal. Gil and Harry look at the boys wondering the same thing all’s they do is shake their heads no. “She will be fine once the spell is reversed. As for me, I’ll be good once I get out of here and back home.” Uma huffs giving Mal a look in which all Evie does is nod. That when Mal finally speaks up. “Listen I’m sorry for lying to you all. You guys deserved better. It was selfish.” Mal hangs her head knowing just saying sorry isn’t enough but not sure what else to do. She looks over at Evie. “E I’m really sorry.” Evie just looks at Dizzy then to Jay who nods his head trying to have Evie confess. She shakes her head and looks away.

“I get it. You worry about everyone here now. I’m going back to the isle cause they need someone to worry about them.” Uma looks back as Harry places his hands on her shoulders and smiles sadly. “I’m going back to,” Celia says causing all the older VK’s to look at her. “I came here hoping I would be able to get the best of both but where I can’t I’m going home.” Celia goes to stand with Uma and Harry. “I’m sorry Dizzy that I can’t stay but I can’t stay here knowing I’ll never see my dad again.” Celia tears up looking at Dizzy who comes over and hugs her. “It’s okay Celia. I was talking to Evie before we came here because even though my grandmother wasn’t the nicest person. I don’t think I can stay here either and never see her.” Dizzy looks at Evie when she said. “Evie I wanna go home to. But you don’t have to do what you said either. I’m sorry.” Dizzy hangs her head. Evie leaves Audrey’s bedside goes and gives Dizzy a big hug, kissing the top of her crazy hair. Evie looks at Uma “How do you feel about having the two of us running the isle together with Harry, Gil, Celia, and Dizzy?” There’s a collective gasp that everyone in the room lets out also saying “What?!” “Evie what do you mean you and Uma will run the isle together?” Carlos asks completely stumped looking between everyone in the room trying to figure out if she really just said that.

Evie looks at everyone around the room including Mal this time, she somehow found the strength and courage in her to say these next few sentences with tears brimming her eyes. “I’m going back home to the Isle. I left them behind once, thinking we would get the chance to end the separation, but I was wrong. I always thought Auradon was the greatest. It allows people to have successful lives. This place gave me the opportunity to crate and design but it took much more. It took away part of my family. It gave me this false hope of love and happily ever afters. I told Dizzy I would give all this up because if none of those kids on the isle get to experience what I did I’m done.” Evie finally locks eyes with a red-eyed Mal who was crying. Evie wipes her face looked down at Dizzy and smiled. “Uma, Harry, and Gil I am sorry that you never got the chance to get out of there. Celia and Dizzy I’m sorry that you got the opportunity to start fresh but then had to choose. But I am so proud of both of you for choosing your home and family no matter what the situation is there. You are both so much stronger and braver than I am. I hope you can teach me some of that when we get back.” “Evie are you sure you want to give up your great life here for the isle and all the nothing it is.” Uma was completely shocked at what she just listened to the blue-haired girl admit. “It’s not always great here. I am sure that I’m DONE turning my back on my home and my people. So what do you say the 6 of us go take care of our people?” Evie finishes looking between the pirates and two young girls.

"Evie, you can’t leave,” Mal yells out causing everyone to look at her. “Evie come on Auradon is where you belong please.” Mal is cut off by Evie who turns to face her with a much sharper tone. “No Mal I belong where I am wanted and you made it clear villain kids aren’t wanted here in Auradon unless they are royalty. I’m done turning my back on where I came from. I could never do what you did no matter how great life is here.” “Evie how is this so easy for you to leave behind the boys and me.” Mal cried out. Evie chuckles “You think this is easy for me are you serious? I’m not leaving you and the boys, you left us months ago. I can’t look at the boys because once I do I don’t think I’ll stop crying. But I know they will support me and my decision because they love me and want the best for me. Being here seeing you every day knowing things between us are forever different I can’t do it anymore Mal. Auradon was supposed to be the place where dreams came true but mine didn’t. My dreams crashed and burned yes that’s my fault because I didn’t want to ruin anything so I kept quiet. I’m leaving Auradon and you. You were my safety blanket when we first came and I was yours. But you forgot about us shortly after he showed up “unspelled.” As your friend, I am so happy for you that you found love and happiness with Ben. As someone who was in love with you, I’m broken. You made a choice and chose Auradon I am choosing me and the Isle, not the possibility of us or you anymore. It’s been one-sided for too long I lost myself.”

Everyone is quite processing what Evie just told Mal. Evie turns to walk towards the boys and just gives them the biggest hugs. “You’re right Evie we love you and we will always support you. This really hurts us because you are our family but we want you to be happy and we’ve known for a while you haven’t been. We want you to stay but we can’t be selfish you will always be our sister.”They each kiss her on the cheek. Evie takes a step away wiping her tears trying to gain some control back. Once she does she stands in front of Uma and Dizzy both surprisingly have shed a few tears “So you never answered my question what do you say?” She sniffles as she is wrapped in a hug from Dizzy. Uma clears her throat and smiles “Yea it will be nice to have someone around who knows what they are doing for once.” Evie nods her head sadly but with a tiny smile. “You guys can stay at my place tonight before we head out tomorrow. I’ll be up packing my stuff because I will be taking the stuff I paid for and purchased.” She said that last part towards Ben. “Jay, Carlos you guys can have my place I’ll write up papers tonight before I leave.” “Evie will you please just stop for a minute please.” Mal pleads softly “Guys would you mind helping me pack the limo?” It’s directed towards Jay and Carlos. “We’ll help you too.” Harry offers looking between Evie and the guys. “Thank you. I’ll be leaving I have a lot of stuff to do. Dizzy come on let’s get out of here.”

Evie walks towards the door with the five people she will be leaving with. “Evie we’ll be there in a little bit to help you out,” Jay calls over to her as she’s exiting. She looks over her shoulder and nods with a sad smile. As she's closing the door she hears Mal sob “Evie stop please I-I love you too.” Evie doesn’t turn back but only shuts the door. She knows the 5 other people heard when Dizzy grabs one hand and Uma the other. They both give her a tight squeeze reassuring her. The walk back to Evie’s place was quiet once they finally get back to Evie’s Uma tells the other 4 to go inside before her and Evie. They all nod their heads the two younger girls hug Evie.

Once the four others are in the house Evie breaks down crying. Uma is trying to help her catch her breath, finally, after about 5 minutes Evie calms down enough so they can talk. Evie is the first to speak "I meant every word I said I am sorry you never got the chance to come here permanently. Live a better life than what you've had to deal with back home. I also mean it when I said I'm sorry for leaving you guys all behind." "Hey don't worry about it I've always trusted and believed when you said you were going to try to change how everything is done. I always knew you weren't just all talk and no action." Uma gives Evie a sad smile before continuing "I am sorry though that you were lied to like that. I was upset in the forest but when I looked at you I knew my hurt was nothing compared to what you were feeling. Truly I thought I would be able to come here and stay. I talk a lot of crap but I wanted to experience all of what this place is made up to be." "It definitely has many wonderful opportunities." Evie cut in. "I'm sorry about Mal, Evie I can't even begin to think about what you are feeling right now. Then add the fact that you told your friends-family you are leaving." "I know it's like the saying "when it rains it pours" huh." Evie chuckles.

The two girls sit for a minute. "You sure you want to leave this behind? I know you were asked that but if you changed your mind or whatever Evie no one will think any less of you. You know that right?" Uma sincerely asked. " Honestly no I'm not sure I want to. But I am going to leave it all." Evie looks at Uma eye to eye. "If they could find a way to let the four of us in years ago they can do the same now. I don't want any of this if the innocent kids cannot have the same opportunities I did. I'm done turning my back and forgetting my life over there. I wish they would find a way so you, Harry, Gil, Celia, and my sweet Dizzy could stay. I also wish I wouldn't have had to wait until being in a screaming match with Mal for her to know I'm in love with her." Evie lets out a big huff. "I just wish everything would work out and everyone got what they wanted." Uma nods her head agreeing with Evie secretly trying to figure out a way to get Mal here. So maybe these two will figure their feelings out and then a way for everyone to stay. Cause as much as Uma would like to have Evie back on the Isle she agrees with Mal that Evie belongs in Auradon.

Uma is trying to figure out a way to gently ask Evie this question for two reasons. 1. She doesn't want Evie to freak out on her and 2. She doesn't want her to feel embarrassed or put on the spot. "Evie, can I ask you something." Evie nods suspiciously. "Why don't you call Mal and talk about what was said between you two? There seemed to be a lot you both haven't said. If they still refuse to figure a way to keep the barrier open and we do have to go home. I think you will regret never having any kind of closure with her." Uma is waiting for Evie to yell or tell her to leave but Evie surprises her by asking "You hear what she said when we were leaving?" Uma just nods her head yes. "She's dating Ben so why'd she lie to me again?" Evie looks hurt and confused. "Her and Ben aren't dating Evie." It's now Evie's turn to look at her with a surprised look. "Ben was saying in the room that Mal needed to finally come clean with you about her feelings. I guess a few months back she broke it off with Ben because of her feelings. But she lied to Ben telling him you didn't feel that way about her. So he asked her to play the part of his Queen because he cared about her point of views regarding the Isle. Also, Mal said she needed to be busy and distracted." "Yea look how that plan turned out huh." Evie bitterly cut her off. "Can you do me a favor Evie?" Uma reaches for Evie's hand, "Sure." "Please talk to Mal before you start to pack or anything. Maybe if everyone works together we will be able to all stay here. If you two could work it out in some way. But if it's too much then forget it. It's just I don't want you to regret not talking to her. Maybe your happily ever after is still possible." With that Uma gets up to go in Evie's house to tell the other four what she just suggested.

Evie sits there seriously thinking about what Uma said. The more she thinks the more she knows the teal haired pirate was right. No matter how hurt and maybe a little embarrassed she was she would always regret not addressing the issues with Mal. She takes out her phone noticing she has new missed calls and texts from Mal and Ben. She decides to call instead of texting Mal who answers on the first ring. They are both quiet for a minute just listening to each other breathing on the other end. "Can we talk before I leave?" Evie speaks first "I'm on my way to your place already I'll be there in a few minutes." Mal sounds like she is out of breath. "Oh okay. Bye" With that Evie hangs up she starts taking some deep breath trying to remain calm because she is not sure what is going to happen within these next few minutes. Before she knows she hears leaves rustling in the woods she looks over her shoulder locking eyes with bright green ones. Evie moves to one end of the bench pointing to the other end for Mal to sit which she does. Both girls don't say anything for a bit both looking at the other occasionally.

"I'm not sorry for what I said. You changed so much when you got with him. That's expected you know especially with friends people drift apart when they get in relationships. We were family so I didn't expect that to happen to us tho. So you leaving early, blowing us off, and everything else it hurt so much because it was always us four. You were always my security like I said." Evie took a deep breath before she confessed her love again. "I am leaving not just because I can't live here watching you and him together but also because I meant everything I said I'm done ignoring the Isle. You guys closing the barrier permanently I can't stay here with that on my mind constantly. Auradon will always be fine, our home the Isle won't be." "I wish everyone could stay here all five of those people in my home deserve a chance just like we got. What hurt me the most is that you didn't seem to have a problem lying right to my face Mal. That hurt me so much." Evie wipes the steady stream of tears falling down her face. “I know I was a coward for never telling you how I truly feel about you. But I didn’t want to risk losing you,which I did anyway.” “You don’t have to lose me Evie” Mal cut in. “I don’t want to lose you Evie at all in any sense of the way.” Mal turns her whole body to face Evie.

“I broke up with Ben months ago, because I’m in love with someone else. I’m in love with you Evie and I have been for years. How could I tell my best friend that I want her as more than that. That I wanna be able to hold, hug and kiss her whenever. That I want to live with her in our own house fall asleep and wake up with her everyday and night. I wasn’t going to tell you because like you said I didn’t want to lose you or ruin our friendship. Why would you love someone like me? The difference is tho I did lose you by lying.” Mal wipes her tears as that fell. “I suggested closing the barrier forever because I was worried the horrible things that happened there were going to happen here. Mainly if something happened to people I care about. Once I suggested closing it I quit the council and told Ben I’d be leaving when they did it.” “What?” Evie finally looks Mal in the eyes. “Yeah, I can’t stay here I feel horrible for lying to you for so long. I was afraid what would happen if you found out. I was ashamed because the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you. Which is what I’ve been doing for months especially when I pulled away from you. Not being able to be completely honest with you killed me. I couldn’t look at you without wanting to breakdown and confess everything. “Where you going to tell me when you left?” Evie asks. “Honestly?” Mal asks Evie nods her head yes. “I don’t think so. I couldn’t say anything face to face so I wrote a note.” “Again” Evie cuts in. “I confessed everything in the note. I left nothing unsaid. So what now?” Mal looks at Evie truly worried she lost her best friend forever.

“I told you Mal I’m leaving. If they can’t figure out a way to let the five people in my house plus all the innocent kids on the isle a chance at a fresh new life here I’m gone.” Evie says that with so much confidence. “This is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to say let alone think about. It is not easy but it’s what I need to do.” Evie doesn’t look at Mal just into the woods. “I wish we all could stay, I wish this entire situation was different. I even wish we were on different terms. But wishing never helps and there is nothing that can be done to change the past.” Evie finishes that sentence looking at Mal. Mal is about to say something but Evie’s phone starts ringing both girls look down noticing it’s Ben. Evie doesn’t want to answer it but she ends up after he calls her for the second time. He is out of breath “Evie don’t hang up please I need to tell you something.” He huffs for a breath. “Evie you there?” “Yeah I am.” Evie puts its on speaker so Mal can also hear what he has to say. Hoping it is nothing negitive towards Mal. “ We aren’t closing the barrier. We are keeping it open. I’m working with my parents, we found a way. It isn’t singed yet and we have to finish up the last few stipulations of it. I needed to call you and tell you because Evie you belong here. I can not even begin to understand what you are feeling but I needed you to know. So you can talk to everyone. There is a choice now. No matter what you chose to do I understand. I know what I think doesn’t matter to you right now but you deserve everything you want, including a happily ever after Evie. I’m sorry my selfishness cost you that and that it potentially cost the kids of the isle a chance.” I hope one day you can forgive but I know that day isn’t today.” Ben finishes waiting for Evie to answer. “ I don’t know what to say I I’ll have to talk to everyone and see what they want.” “I understand” Ben says hes about to end the call when Evie says “I need to hear it from the Queen or King.” “Ok I’ll give them the phone I meant what I said Evie.” Evie talks to both the King and Queen knowing this is the truth. She ends the call not knowing what she is going to do about leaving or about the red eyed girl she loves sitting infront of her.


End file.
